


A Rich Man's Drug

by CircusFreakVi



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Best Friends, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Kyoya Ootori Needs Help, M/M, Overdosing, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakVi/pseuds/CircusFreakVi
Summary: Cocaine is a rich man's drug, one that was popularized in the 80's by yuppies with too much money to handle. When Kyoya falls in it's clutches, his friends and boyfriend help him back up again. Will he fall yet again? He swears he can feel that craving clawing its way up his throat and hear it screeching in his ear. He knows he has his friends to turn to, to talk to. Will he trust them to keep him back from that ledge?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short taste of a story I have in mind. Kyoya Ootori, falling victim to drug use and mental illness only to be picked back up by his friends. I hope you enjoy the story.

Kyoya should be happy. He didn't know why he didn't feel happy; he had the dream job he had wanted growing up, the power, the money, and a fantastic relationship. He didn't fully understand why he felt this way. Unhappy. Numb. All he knew was that he felt this way and he wished it would go away. He'd rather feel terrible than nothing at all. He'd rather be high.

That thought was popping into his head a lot lately. Kyoya knew where his coke was, hidden away in his home office in the third drawer of his desk. He could skip dinner tonight, tell his loving boyfriend how he had lots of work to do and he was too busy to take time away, only to hide away in his office with his vice. It was no longer about getting his work done without feeling like he was dying. It had become about feeling something other than numb.

His foot tapped at the wood floor of the office in his hospital, lavish and rich space around him, while he kept his eyes glued on a patient file. Kyoya wasn't reading the file, however. He only looked at it while he contemplated going up to his office. That craving stuck in the back of his throat like broken glass in someone's foot. It was getting late and he knew he should go home. He fidgeted because he didn't know what else to do. His mind was stuck on getting a fix when he didn't think he needed it. Medical opinion suggested he was wrong, hooked on the feeling the endorphins gave him. He was an addict and he knew it, unable to accept it.

Cocaine was a rich man's drug and he definitely fell under that category.

He knew it was getting worse, harder to hide. Someone once punctual and obedient, never forgetting a single date night or anniversaries, was now running late to work some mornings and getting last minute gifts to make up for missed dates that he blamed on his extra time at his hospital. It was harder to make excuses and he was finding it easier to say he'd give his reasons the next morning or just "later." No exact promise of when. It used to be so easy to lie but it was getting harder and harder. He feared this relationship falling apart if he breathed a word about his addiction that he refused to actually call an addiction. Sure, there was a chance of everything remaining the same, just with the added withdrawal and recovery.

Kyoya finally broke away from his thoughts, deciding it was best to tear his eyes away from the file and to find something else to focus on.

10:30 pm.

Looks like he didn't have to make an excuse to hide away in his office and miss dinner. He decided to go home, driving in silence as the dotted lights of the city rushed around him. He walked into the door, trying to stay as quiet as he could, and he peeled his coat off of himself. He wondered if his boyfriend was awake as he made his way up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom. If he was awake, Kyoya would get in bed with him and wait for sleep from either of them. If he was asleep, Kyoya would make his way to his office and get his fix. It was an awful thought, but he couldn't help it. When he opened the door, he saw the familiar figure he fell in love with sitting in bed with a book open in his lap. _God_ , he loved him.

"You're awake." He muttered, pushing his glasses up. Kyoya tried to keep his voice from sounding so distant and detached from his body. "I thought you'd be asleep." The right word was _hoped_. Kyoya stepped into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. He sighed deeply and pushed his fingers through his hair. He felt tired. He always felt so tired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cocaine reacts with the body's central nervous system, causing euphoria and high energy. The most common method of use for this drug is through snorting it. This lasts around 15-30 minutes. The most common cause of death for cocaine use is stroke or heart attack. 

_Cocaine reacts with the body's central nervous system, causing euphoria and high energy. With long term, cocaine begins to cause negative effects throughout the entire body. These effects could leave sever lasting damage. Continued use can cause strain on the heart._

_The most common method of use for this drug is through snorting it. This lasts around 15-30 minutes. Other uses, usually with a more intense high, is smoking it or injecting it. With these uses, the effects only last 5-10 minutes. Injection of cocaine carries a higher risk of overdose._

_The most common cause of death for cocaine use is stroke or heart attack._

* * *

He had caught Kaoru's attention. As he sat on the bed, he felt a shift of weight move towards him. Kaoru had wrapped his arms around Kyoya's shoulders while his chest pressed to the elder's back. "I wanted to be awake when you came home." Kaoru said softly, as if his voice would wake everyone within a twenty mile radius from them if he spoke up. 

Kaoru's fingers brushed against Kyoya's face, over his cheekbone and along his jawline. He could tell he was being observed. Fiery eyes were scanning over him, it was obvious. For what? He wasn't too sure. At this point, it could be because he had come home late once again and Kaoru was trying to think of something to say to him. Perhaps he was looking for some physical evidence to tell him something was going on. Kyoya couldn't be too sure anymore. 

"You look like death." It wasn't such a graceful sentence, but it wouldn't be completely true to Kaoru's nature if it had been. Kyoya liked when Kaoru was blunt with him. "You should get some sleep." This time, his voice was sweeter. Kyoya had hardly noticed his boyfriend's lips coming closer to his ear. His voice was just above a whisper, his breath ghosting over Kyoya's skin and sending chills down his spine. It was almost scary how convincing he could be when he caught Kyoya like this. 

Yes, he should sleep. 

He lacked sleep. Kyoya had bouts of insomnia that would leave him holed up in his home office until dawn. This was never helped by the cocaine. Of course, the coke helped the tired feeling that loomed over him normally. 

Kyoya looked back at Kaoru, bringing enough energy to scoff. "I know."

Then why hadn't he come home slightly earlier? Why would he lock himself up in his office? Well that wasn't so unlike Kyoya Ootori. Everyone knew this. Way back in high school, it had been very well known that Kyoya was an overachiever. His friends even knew why. Still, they had always known he was the type to decline offers for a day with friends at some commoner's festival in order to work on something. No one was ever sure what he was working on, but he was working. However, with enough begging, he could be convinced. Now it could be a bit more difficult. 

Now, he had so much more work to do. That was what he blamed on his terrible habits, at least. His sleepless nights were chalked up to him having too much work to do, the same reason for his sleepless nights back in high school and all through medical school. At least then, the excuse was true. That excuse made his current use of it more believable. 

This itch for a fix to get a head start on tomorrow's work lingered in the back of his mind while the tired excuse rested on the tip of his tongue. And yet, Kaoru's warmth was just so much more inviting than the idea of spending the cold night holed up in his office.

Suddenly, Kaoru's voice was hitting his eardrums and Kyoya was so much more aware of his boyfriend's presence against his back. "Then let's go to bed." His voice was hushed again, hands traveling to Kyoya's tie. Oh, how tempting Kaoru was. Kyoya wondered, in these moments, how he could ever pick some drug over his boyfriend. "You won't look like such a zombie in the morning if we go to bed now." Kaoru was winning the fight as he loosened Kyoya's tie with his delicate fingers. Kyoya had to do something, say something. 

A small grin tugged at his lips as he reached up, hands meeting's Kaoru's. He finished the job with his tie before he moved onto the top buttons of his shirt. He could hear a sweet purr from Kaoru's lips as he pulled his buttons undone. He stood and finished undressing, pulling flannel pants on and joining Kaoru in bed. 

It felt nice to have his boyfriend wrap himself around him, it always did. Their covers were heavy on top of the couple, pulling both of them closer to sleep. It was easy to relax when his boyfriend was holding onto him. Sleep swept over them rather quickly while they held each other close, Kyoya's fingers finding their place in Kaoru's hair. Kyoya was finally getting some peaceful rest. 

Until he woke up, sadly, just a few hours later. 

He had a pounding headache that made his eyes feel like they were going to pop out of his head. Kaoru was still curled into his side when he woke up, the boy's face remaining calm and unbothered. He shifted in bed, careful not to disturb Kaoru while he sat up and looked at the clock in a squint. 1:47am. He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. His head hurt too much to go back to sleep, but he didn't just want to dilly dally in bed until he eventually fell back to sleep. With no other choice, Kyoya pulled himself out of bed carefully, putting his glasses on before leaving his shared bedroom. The quiet creaks of the hallway floor seemed louder in the late hours of the evening, making Kyoya's steps lighter for fear of waking Kaoru.

He walked through the hall, eventually reaching the door to his office, while the neon glow of the numbers on his clock still burned in his mind. He could count the minutes going by, certain it was ten til two by the time he was in his office and securely closing and locking the door. 

That office held the smell of papers and ink, medical books sitting on shelves and pens kept neatly in a special cup on the upper right corner of his desk. The padded chair sat right in front of a large window, that of which showed the inky black night beyond it's glass border. It really was a beautiful sight. He settled in the chair, facing away from the view out the window and favoring the polished mahogany of his desk surface. From one of the drawers, he pulled out a folder with a thick collection on papers tucked neatly inside. From another, this one locked, he pulled a small baggie. It would get rid of the headache that still tapped into his skull. 

The amount used wasn't anything crazy, not by his standards. Any amount would be considered crazy to anyone who had never used cocaine, of course, but this was just a small bump to curb the pain in his head. Just a pinch of that powder taken in, perhaps a bit more than a pinch, and he was feeling better within the next few minutes. 

He had energy, more than he did when he first sat in his seat, to read through his work files and finish or tweak anything that needed a little touching up. If he were among a group of people, he could bet he would be fine enough to talk and smile and enjoy the company. He could do that in his Hosting days, sure, but he never felt this nice doing it. It was fulfilling then, but it was more fun than anything now. It was hard for him to put the feeling to words, really. However, Kyoya had no problem justifying it in his brain; Kyoya was able to get his work done and enjoy the activities set in front of him at the same time. Work wasn't exactly enjoyable, but it was better with drugs put in the mix. 

But, when sober, he knew of all the bad things that accompanied his habit. He'd seen it in his patients, even warned them against using drugs and offered all sorts of beneficial programs to them like the hypocrite he was. 

The time he spent in his office seemed to fly by in a blur of pen marks on copied paperwork saved in his folder. His own personal file for home, made just so he could drown in his work 24/7. He hadn't even looked up from his work until he felt the high wear off. He didn't feel as happy as he did just moments ago, felt like his brain was swelling and causing his skull to crack again. His lids felt heavier. Eventually, he pulled his attention away when he was no longer able to focus on the words and glanced at the clock that hung above his door. 

2:23am.

Sighing heavily, Kyoya pushed his glasses up to his head for easy access to his eyes. He rubbed into them and felt some of the pressure disperse. It felt painful at first, but died down as the seconds went by. He was tired. He barely had any energy to pack up his things, but he knew he'd have to. Kyoya had rolled his eyes at the thought, though that only hurt him more. Slowly, he began packing away his work. He made sure to lock, double lock, triple lock the drawer that held his stash to make sure no one would have access. 

It was almost completely draining to stand, but he managed. Kyoya made his way out of the office and flicked off the light, closing the chapter on his newest dosage for the evening, before he began making his way right back to bed. Was Kaoru awake? He hadn't even thought of his boyfriend since reaching his office, as selfish as it sounded. His thoughts remained centered on his boyfriend until he reached the room, the boy still sleeping in a pile of thick blankets. Kyoya felt like a zombie as he crawled back into bed. He was practically running on E, somehow managing the dwindling energy to set his glasses on the bedside table before passing out for the rest of the night. 

He'd only have two and a half hours more to rest before he had to wake up and get back to work. That combined with the three hours before, Kyoya would consider that the most amount of sleep he had gotten in a long time. 

However, he doubted he'd feel the difference in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this did start as a roleplay I was doing on CherubPlay. I figured I'd like to play out the story from many points of view, not just my own, to get a feel for different reactions. If anyone is from that site and recognizes the prompt, yes this is where it's from.


End file.
